


Appetite

by vulcanmccoy



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Coworkers - Freeform, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Vampire Bite, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanmccoy/pseuds/vulcanmccoy
Summary: Fullscreen coworkers, Cody Ko and Noel Miller, find themselves in a  supernatural position when they discover Noel was somehow turned into a vampire while on his vacation to Europe. Oddly enough, the newfound vampirism isn't the worst of it, as feelings for each other come to the surface. Forcing them to confront them as they attempt to handle Noel's new appetite for blood.





	Appetite

A cool sweat beaded down Noel's forehead as he violently sat up, getting out of bed, heading for the kitchen. Feeling abnormally cold, he grabbed a hoodie on his way out. Whatever cold he picked up in Europe was rough. He couldn't remember meeting anyone that was sick, but if he was being honest there were a couple nights he just flat out didn't remember. His friends even said that there was one night he just disappeared until morning. It was getting old, if this was jet lag it wasn't supposed to last this long. He hadn't even gotten his appetite back. He was hungry. He was always hungry, but nothing really sounded good. Today he definitely felt worse than normal. Noel opened his fridge, absentmindedly he thought he should go shopping. He had milk, some beer, a single apple, condiments, and a frozen steak he was thawing for tomorrow. His eyes lingered on that a little long. It was like he had a little voice in his head telling him to eat it raw. His mouth even watering at the thought. He laughed, shaking his head. Man, he WAS sick. He closed the fridge and decided to just hit the gym, do whatever. He had to be at work in 4 hours anyway. He debated not going in, but he knew people would worry. Well, Cody would worry. Since he'd gotten back Cody had been insufferably considerate. He even brought him coffee on a couple of occasions. If Noel didn't know any better he would've though Cody was trying to hit on him or some shit. It was definitely weird, but not necessarily unwanted.

As he shuffled into work, still in that same hoodie and sunglasses on, Noel attracted some attention. Most of it being from Cody who peaked around their computers to raise his eyebrows. 

"Are you hungover?" Cody questioned. 

"No, why?" 

"You're wearing sunglasses, inside."

"Are you really questioning my fashion choices? You dress like you work in the bakery at Whole Foods. Man, shut yo ass up." 

"Damn, sorry. Forget it." Cody laughed. 

"No man I think it's this cold or something. It's so bright outside and I feel fucking frozen." 

"Do you have a fever?" Cody, leaned over, sliding his desk chair over so he could get a better look at Noel's weakened form. 

"I don't even know dude." Noel grumbled. 

"Do you think you're good to work on the show tonight?" Cody questioned, earnestly. Noel sighed. He didn't feel up to working on the show. He didn't feel up to anything, but Cody had worked so hard at getting Fullscreen to green light his show that Noel couldn't, with a clean conscious, say no to helping. 

"Yeah I'm good." Noel replied, before waving Cody back to work. 

  With the promise of working on Cody's show, he and Noel got to leave at lunch. 

"Let's just go in my car, no sense in driving separately." Noel said, fiddling with his keys. 

"Yeah, alright. You should let me drive though. I don't really feel comfortable with you driving in uh, that state." Cody suggested, receiving a scoff from Noel before he handed over his keys. "Plus this way I can go get a burger without complaints from you." 

"There will still be complaints." grumbled Noel as he got in his car. 

  By the time they had gotten the burgers, handed through the car window, Noel's interest was peaked. It must've been that his appetite came back all at once. He pounded back his burger like he'd never tasted something so good. All the while Cody laughed, drove to Noel's apartment, mumbling something about how he knew he was right to get Noel one blah blah. It gave Noel some mental clarity. It was like he had like 6 shots of espresso. He was now anxious to work on Cody's show and was finally feeling back to normal. They sat on his couch bouncing ideas back and forth, but as the day progressed, Noel grew tired. Slipping back into the illness that had found him while he was abroad. Cody noticed, suggesting they take a break and have a snack. Cody got up, heading into Noel's kitchen. 

"You're not gonna find much in there. I haven't gone to the store since getting back from Europe. " Noel called after him, only to get up and follow him. After rummaging around for a bit Cody picked the apple out of the fridge. 

"Man, you really gotta go shopping. Knife?" Cody commented, holding his hand out. Noel rolled his eyes before opening a drawer and handing handing Cody a knife. 

"Why don't you just eat an apple like a normal fucking person?" Noel, leaned against the counter opposite from Cody as he cut off a chunk and put it in his mouth. "You're gonna cut yourself." 

Cody scoffed then cursed under his breath, holding his pointer finger in his other hand. Noel smelled it before he even saw what had happened. Blood. Cody set down the apple and knife behind him, turning towards Noel. Noel felt his heart begin to race and his entire soul focused in on Cody, more specifically, Cody's blood, which formed a tiny bead at the tip of his finger. Cody chuckled at his stupidity, placing his finger in his mouth, sucking. Hoping to get rid of the sting. Noel's breath hitched. Noel's grip tightened on the counter behind him, doubting that he could hold himself back from doing something that Noel was sure was supposed to be disgusting. When Noel's eyes met Cody's, still crinkled from laughing at himself, he knew he couldn't control it. His appetite had fully returned, but it wasn't normal. This wasn't normal.

"Cody, I'm really sorry." Noel mumbled around his newly large canines before crossing the small distance between them. His hands, stronger than before, held Cody's throat and shoulder. Noel's pulled at his T-shirt until his neck was exposed. The sound of Cody's heartbeat was the best thing Noel thought he'd ever heard. All the while Cody's hands were placed at Noel's chest, half-heartedly pushing him away. Cody was rambling words of confusion some hinted with worry for Noel's well-being. Noel's nose tickled Cody's neck. Noel, as if on instinct, breathed in Cody, pressing his body against his friends'. The only thing between them were Cody's hands struggling to find personal space. A warm breath hit Cody's neck before two sharp teeth sunk into him. Cody gasped, pushing Noel for real this time. Noel retracted his teeth, but they were replaced by his hot mouth, covering the bite and sucking. The hands that were pushing at Noel's chest softened, sliding around the cotton of his shirt to his back. Cody groaned and gripped Noel's shirt as he felt the blood leave his body. Being fed off of was apparently something that Cody was Into. He tried his best to convey to Noel that he didn't want it to stop. The more Noel drank, the more control he felt he had. He was suddenly aware of Cody's hands on his back, and the fact that somehow during this whole thing, something managed to turn him on. Cody groaned again, tightening his hold on Noel, giving Noel chills. He slowed down before unlatching his mouth from Cody's neck, only to lick the bite and the area around it in an attempt to clean up. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Cody mumbled, but didn't move and didn't even try to hide the fact that he was hard and pressed against Noel. Noel gave a few final licks before stepping back to look at Cody's neck, bruised and with two healing puncture wounds. Noel let his hands drift from Cody's neck to the counter behind Cody, framing him in. He was lightheaded as fuck and he couldn't even imagine how Cody felt. 

"Are you ok?" He whispered, leaning his forehead on Cody's shoulder. He noticed his teeth had gone back to normal and overall he felt normal. That insatiable hunger was silenced, for now. Cody chuckled again, relaxing the hands now rested on Noel's lower back.

"So you're a fucking vampire?" Cody responded, his voice completely trashed. Noel laughed. 

"Did you know you were into bloodplay?" Noel's voice dropped an octave as he lifted his head from Cody's shoulder to meet eyes with him. Once Cody got a look at Noel's face, his eyes widened. His dick twitching out of excitement. Blood laid on Noel's lips, begging to be kissed off, dripping down onto his chin. Cody groaned as his hands came from around Noel's back to frame his face, pulling him in. The blood didn't taste good, at least not to Cody, but knowing it was his blood that Noel wanted, did it for him. Once Noel realized what had happened Noel used the opportunity to lick every bit of blood out of Cody's mouth, finally grinding him further into the counter. Cody rewarded him with a gasp, leaning into Noel, craving any touch he was willing to give. Once the blood was gone Noel pulled back, shaking his head. 

"I'm going to need to do that again." He spoke, thinking out loud. In response, Cody tilted his head, exposing the wound. "No, not now. I don't wanna kill you or something. Dude, I don't know what happened or what's going on all I know is that... what we just did cured me of whatever sickness I had and I'm going to have to do that again."

"All of that helped? You feel better?" Cody asked wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  Noel nodded, knowing good and well that he felt better long before the kissing and grinding.  He stepped back from Cody, back to his spot against the other counter. "Well, obviously I didn't mind so if you get.. uh.. hungry again, you can give me a call. I don't mind." 

"We didn't really get much work done." Noel replied after nodding. Cody smiled, checking that his phone was in his pocket, turning to leave the kitchen. This all should be weirder than it was. They should have more questions, more concerns. 

"Yeah, well I don't think I can work right now. I'll see you tomorrow, man" Cody answered before giving a small wave and walking out Noel's front door. Leaving Noel to try to decipher what the hell was going on.


End file.
